


Frontal Activity

by bramblerose4



Series: Noex Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex spends the night at Noah's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontal Activity

Rex woke up with a moan still in his throat. It took him a moment to remember where he was before he could relax. He was in the middle of staying that night at Noah's house while he was visiting from Boston. Closing his eyes he reoriented himself. He was on the rollaway bed that the Nixons used when they went camping. It was little more than a cot raised a few inches off the ground, but it was serviceable as a temporary bed. Placing a hand over his eyes Rex breathed in and out, trying to still his rapidly beating heart. He focused on the sound of his boyfriend's slow breathing from his bed on the other side of the room.

They had played seven rounds of Connect Four to determine who would get to sleep on the bed and who'd take the floor. Rex lost; but Noah had been a gracious winner and gave him a goodnight kiss along with his extras pillows for some comfort. He'd gone to sleep with the feel of their kiss and Noah's scent from the pillow, and unsurprisingly, it had prompted a very naughty dream. And it was wonderful. Being able to touch and be touched by Noah made him incredibly giddy.

But now in the waking world, Rex filled with shame. As much as he wanted to be with Noah the way there were in his dreams, he knew they just weren't there yet. Heck, a month ago Noah hadn't even realized they were going out. There was no way he was ready to do anything but kiss. And while Rex enjoyed their make out sessions he wasn't going to be an asshole and force Noah into doing something he wasn't prepared to do. But he couldn't stop his urges for something…more.

He hated himself for every fantasy he had of him and Noah doing all kinds of sinfully pleasurable things when he was too weak to switch his thoughts from kissing every inch of Noah to what he should have for lunch. An image of Noah, naked and laid out on a huge platter would enter his mind and he'd be on the way to a very public boner. Damn hormones.

He jumped when he heard thunder clapping outside. Noah's room flashed into sight as bolt of lightning turned his attention to the window. A staccato of raindrops tapped on the glass whenever the wind picked up. Rex blinked as another flash of lightning turns his vision white. He groaned and lay back down, only to discover the outline of his erection. Great. Lifting his head Rex checked to see if Noah was still asleep. The weather usually had an effect on Noah, the rain made him drowsy. With his superior vision his eyes adjusted quickly, despite the lack of light. Noah appeared to be dead to the world. Rex doubted he would wake up anytime soon. So…maybe… if he was quick about it…

Reaching under the blanket Rex took hold of the base of his cock and began to move his hand up then down. Normally he'd go in for a little teasing, but he needed to come quickly so he just stroked himself.

Stifling a moan he opened his eyes to see the room was brighter than it was moments ago. Lifting his head he found the blond staring at him, his finger still over the lamp's switch on his night stand.

Shit!

Rex froze. His hand still wrapped around his cock.

Noah's lips parted slightly as he focused on the blanket's impression of Rex's arm reaching down towards his crotch. It doesn't take a genius to puzzle together what Rex was doing.

"Noah," he moaned his voice low and throaty from a mix of disuse, and sounding suggestive as hell.

"Hey," Noah replied. It's nothing more than puff of breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…interrupt. I heard you making noise and thought you were having a nightmare or something."

It was definitely or something, Rex thought. He could tell by the squeak in Noah's voice he was feeling guilty about catching him in the act. "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one being a horny pervert right now."

"True," Noah conceded. "Would you, maybe, like some help taking care of that?" Noah's lips press together, trying to stamp out a smile, and not quite managing it.

A shiver ran through Rex at the idea of Noah touching him. "Oh God," he sighed, dropping all pretense and shifted under the covers. Real subtle there, Rex. Not.

Noah didn't suppress his smile this time.

Rex studied him. "You really don't mind?"

"Rex, we're dating."

"Yeah, I know," Rex bit his lip. "But don't you think it's gross and embarrassing that I'm super turned on right now?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening again," Noah muttered to himself more than to Rex. "Rex, we're dating!" he repeated. "Don't you know what that means?"

"Yes?" Rex winced at the weak answer that wasn't really an answer.

Noah sat up and shoved his blanket off of him, incensed at his boyfriend. "It means, asshole, that I want to share my life with you. And that we talk about what's going on with us. If you want to fool around you have to tell me. That's the only way this will work. You know how partners work. You share each other's burdens. I wouldn't have gone out with you if you were still going to treat me as some unattainable crush than someone who wants you back."

Rex swallowed the emotion in his throat. "Noah-"

"And that means I want to get off your ass and come here so we can make out like we were horny teenagers again."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you hafta-"

"Get in this bed right now, or so help me, god-"

"Alright, alright."

Noah pointed behind Rex, "And don't forget those." He added, gesturing to the pillows.

"Right, on it," Rex leaned backward awkwardly, stretching his side out to fetch the pillows.

The roll-away creaked under the shift in his weight he stood. He gingerly got into Noah's bed, lying on his side. They barely fit. Rex's ass hung over the side but he didn't care, Noah was looking at him with something he had never seen there before, desire, and it over shadowed anything else.

The storm raged on, through neither boy paid the weather any attention, their focus was fully on the pleasure they could give and receive from each other.

Noah seemed determined to torture Rex for messing up again. He placed his hands on the sides of his face, fingers brushing over the course stubble of Rex's cheeks. Noah smiled wickedly at him and moved a hand on his neck, pulling him into a kiss and then another. They were sweet and gentle, but quickly gave away to harder urgent kisses.

Rex moaned as Noah's tongue came out and ran across his lips, teasing Rex. Noah moved his hand down to his shoulder and held him there, not going any further. Rex grunted in equal parts frustration and arousal. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to teach you some patience."

Rex growled. "I've been waiting a long time for this. For you."

Noah chuckled. "So what's a little more time?"

"Absolutely too much," Rex leaned in and kissed Noah fully. Noah hummed in surprise but didn't push Rex away. Instead he opened his mouth, inviting Rex inside.

Rex was aware of every place where he and Noah were pressed together.

They both jumped as thunder crashed so heavily that the glass shook in their frames. Rex whipped his head towards the windows, watching the rain fall. He felt Noah shift beside him and caught his gaze for a moment, and then they started chuckling.

"Did that just kill the mood or what?"

"I wouldn't say that," Noah argued, trailing his hands down Rex's torso until he reached the band of Rex's borrowed pajama pants. "It has helped me refocus my attention back to the reason we're here."

"Oh god!"

"I prefer you called my Noah," he joked, smirking at Rex as his hand dipped inside the pajama bottoms. With Rex's help Noah was able to take Rex out of the pjs. Noah appeared to be fascinated by the way Rex's cock moved, pulsing in his hand. Noah ran his thumb on the top of the leaking slit, spreading the pre-cum over Rex's head making his strokes slick. An erotic sucking noise sounded between them as Rex began thrusting into Noah's hand.

Rex lifted his leg, placing his knee over Noah's thigh. His hips continued to thrust in time with Noah. He was too breathless to kiss Noah so he pressed his forehead to Noah's chest, and watched as Noah got him off.

Rex moaned and mewled at every stroke, confessing how much he loved what Noah was doing to him until the moments before he couldn't hold back anymore. "No-ah!" he yelped, warning Noah that he was nearing his end. Noah just sped up his ministrations, clearly enjoying Rex's reactions.

The dream Rex had been having totally paled in comparison to the reality of Noah's hands taking him close to the edge.

"Oh, fu-ah" Rex's whole body tensed then he was coming into Noah's hand. The blond stroked him through his orgasm, limiting his touching to the base of Rex's cock and leaving the oversensitive head alone.

Rex sighed in pleasure. Once he has caught his breath, he tucked himself back into his pajamas and looked over at Noah. "Thank you. I really needed that."

"You're welcome." Noah laughed smugly and Rex knew he had to do something to wipe that smirk of his handsome face.

Hooking his leg around Noah's middle he reached down and stroked Noah's erection through his pajama bottoms. The hot press of Noah's hard-on against his leg made him grin. It was a thrill to know he wasn't the only one affected by their epic make out session.

"Rex," Noah hissed closing his eyes.

"Lay back," Rex instructed. After some shuffling around, Noah was on his back. Rex hovered above him, his legs on each side of Noah's body, Rex's thighs straddling his hips until Noah's groin pressed against his ass.

Rex rubbed his crotch against Noah's and watched as Noah lost his mind. Rocking his hips in a circular motion Rex made sure Noah felt every bit of the friction he created between their bodies.

"Oh god, Rex." Noah groaned deeply, gripping the sides of Rex's waist he met each round of Rex's slow movements with a roll of his hips. His smirk long been replaced by the flushed expression of someone far gone into their lust to care what they looked like. Just as Rex wanted him.

"I prefer the Amazing Salazar," Rex replied sarcastically. Noah let out a strangled laugh and that was when Rex made his move. Reaching behind him Rex lowered the elastic band on Noah's own pajamas, tugging them down until Noah was fully exposing him. They both gasped as Noah's erection sprang up and smacked against Rex's ass. The idea of Noah inside him nearly made Rex instantly hard again he knew they weren't ready for that yet. Though that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun.

Putting his hand on the underside of Noah's cock he pressed it between the globes of his clothed ass. Noah's breathing hitched and his hips rolled up off the bed. Rex sped his movement, focusing his attention on the spot just below the head of Noah's cock the way he liked it when he touched himself and wanted to climax hard.

"Fuck," Noah moaned, then his body seized, and he was coming.

Rex kissed him along his throat and collarbone as Noah rode through his orgasm.

"Wow…that was-"

"Amazing," Rex supplied.

"Yeah, I haven't come that fast since I was sixteen."

"You're welcome," Rex snickered and pressed a quick kiss to Noah's lips.

"Yeah, thanks," Noah breathed, his eyes closing as sleep tried to claim him. Rex could see him trying to fight it, but the pull from the rain and the 'amazing' sex they just had won out, and moments later Noah was breathing softly and evenly.

As much as Rex wanted to lie down and go to sleep next to his adorable boyfriend, two things prevented him from doing so. One, there simply wasn't enough room for them to share the bed, and two; he needed to wash his pajama bottoms pronto, before a stain set in. Chuckling at Noah's murmured protesting as he moved Rex crawled off of Noah and crept out of the room. He pulled a pair of Noah's boxers from the dryer before he put the ruined pjs into the washer to pre-soak.

The weather had eased up by the time he crawled back onto the roll-away. There was probably some sort of analogy to be made between him and the rain, something to do with the storm inside him and Noah being unleashed, but he was too tired to seriously think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is word play on frontal rain; when a cold front and warm front form...something. Google it, Lord knows that's what I did. LOL. The Prompt was Rain.


End file.
